艾爾多尚
艾爾多尚（Eldigan、エルトシャン）是''聖火降魔錄 聖戰之系譜中不可使用的角色。He is the commander of the Cross Knights and the lord of Agustria's House Nordion during the first generation. As a descendant of Crusader Hezul, he wields the powerful "Demon Sword" 米斯特汀. Eldigan shares many similarities with 卡謬 from the 阿卡奈亞系列, and is thus considered part of the Camus archetype. 資料 Eldigan is the older half-brother of 拉克西絲, and a close friend to Sigurd and Quan, both of whom he first met at Belhalla's military academy. He is also the husband of Grahnye and the father of Ares, both of whom move to Leonster to stay with her parents before Agustria enters a war against Grannvale. Eldigan is extremely loyal to the Agustrian royal family, as his ancestors inadvertently inherited Hezul's Holy Blood through Hezul's daughter, who was married off to Nordion. They thus swore to utilize the powers of the Mystletainn to protect the royal family. While Sigurd is residing in Evans Castle during his invasion of Verdane, Eldigan pays a visit to him in which he promises to watch over Evans while Sigurd marches deeper into Verdane. Shortly thereafter, Prince Elliot of Heirhein moves out to capture Evans, but he is stopped in his tracks by Eldigan and the Cross Knights. Some time later, Eldigan decides to travel to Agusty in order to convince Chagall to end his military buildup, despite Lachesis's warnings. This results in him being arrested by Chagall, but he is later released when Sigurd conquers Agusty. When meeting with Sigurd, Eldigan tells him that he has one year to restore the peace and leave Agustria. During the next six months, Eldigan resides in Madino Castle with Chagall, while he leaves the Cross Knights at Silvail, prepared to take out Sigurd if he breaks their agreement. After Sigurd is forced into a battle against Chagall's forces and wins, Eldigan finally decides to lead the Cross Knights against Sigurd's army due to his immense loyalty to his country. As the two armies clash, Lachesis pleads with him to stop the senseless fighting and convince Chagall to accept a truce. Moved by his sister's pleas, Eldigan gives his prized Earth Sword to her as a memento before departing from the battlefield to reason with Chagall. However, the king refuses to listen to him, and has him executed for treason. 在遊戲中 英雄雲集 敘述 ;獅子王 :''Ruler of Nordion. Wields the Demon Sword in knightly devotion to any master. Older brother of Lachesis登場作品：Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. 基礎數據 稀有度：✯✯✯✯✯ 劍 |Skill= 米斯特汀 碎光 }} 技能 武器 支援 沒有支援技能。 奧義 被動 ''Genealogy of the Holy War 基礎數據 * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood |-|Chapter 1= |-|Chapter 3= Overview Eldigan appears twice on the battlefield: once during Chapter 1, and then later on in Chapter 3. In Chapter 1, he is an ally of the player's, and alongside his troop of Cross Knights, makes short work of Elliot. In Chapter 3, however, Eldigan will be forced to turn against the player. Despite not possessing any skills, Eldigan is extremely difficult to defeat due to his 5-Star Leadership and the powerful Mystletainn. It is thus highly recommended to have Lachesis speak with him in order to receive the Earth Sword, and more importantly, get Eldigan to leave the battlefield. Savvy players might recognize that there is a third option for dealing with Eldigan: it would be theoretically possible to lure him away from Silvail in order to seize the castle without killing him. Doing so will cause Eldigan, like all on-field bosses whose castle has been seized, to vanish without a trace. As much as the player may wish to spare Eldigan, this will have no impact on the plot, and will also prevent the player from acquiring the Earth Sword or Life Ring. 覺醒 基礎數據 |-|(Inf. Regalia)= |-|Enemy (R&R 3)= 名言 Battle Conversations *Once Sigurd and Eldigan get near each other: Sigurd: Eldigan, please! Put down your sword! I don't want to fight you! I still have every intention of handing over Agusty! Please, I just need a little more time! Eldigan: ...Sigurd, I've heard enough. It's just you and me on the battlefield now. Two knights fighting with grace and honor. But I'm not about to fall with the Mystletainn at my side... 'Til death! Battle Quote Default Vs. Sigurd Eldigan: Sigurd... I never expected to ever have to cross swords with you. As knights, however, this is our fate. There is nothing either of us can do about it. Sigurd: W, wait! Eldigan!! Vs. Lachesis Eldigan: No, Lachesis! I don’t want to fight you!! Death Quote ''覺醒'' Recruitment 英雄雲集 :Eldigan/Heroes Quotes 正傳以外的登場 Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Eldigan is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * 軼事 *The lover conversation between Nanna and Ares in the Final Chapter reveals that Eldigan and Lachesis have different mothers. Furthermore, Lachesis fell in love with Eldigan, although his feelings towards her are unclear. *Eldigan has a battle sprite slightly different to other male paladins in the game. *Eldigan, 帕奧拉 and 愛絲特 are the only recruitable DLC characters in Awakening that do not have recruitable SpotPass versions. **Although Eldigan appears more akin to a SpotPass character than a DLC one, in that not only does he lack unique art, he appears on maps where he is not the specific DLC Einherjar for that map, and lacking the DLC needed to recruit him, Infinite Regalia, does not cause him to have the Nondescript Unit portrait that it does with other DLC characters. **Infinite Regalia's resources have placeholder graphics of Eldigan's portrait, cropped from his TCG artwork. This may imply Eldigan was to have new artwork much like the other Einherjar.https://tcrf.net/Fire_Emblem_Awakening/Downloadable_Content *Eldigan is the only DLC character in Awakening to not have new character art. *In Fire Emblem Heroes, Eldigan is one of the three characters whose exclusive weapon is not preceded by a Silver weapon, as his is instead preceded by a 必殺劍. The other two are 艾夫拉姆 and 塔娜, who came with Heavy Spears. **He also shares his English voice actor, Greg Chun, with Ephraim, 艾克, and 盧卡 in Fire Emblem Heroes. 圖片 File:Eldigan.png|Artwork of Eldigan from Fire Emblem TREASURE. File:Eldigan_TCG.png|Artwork of Eldigan from the TCG, as he appears in DLC for 聖火降魔錄 覺醒. File:Eldigan Heroes.png|Eldigan as he appears in 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 by ΠR. File:Eldigan Fight.png|Artwork of Eldigan from 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 by ΠR. File:Eldigan Skill.png|Artwork of Eldigan from Fire Emblem Heroes by ΠR. File:Eldigan Damaged.png|Artwork of Eldigan from Fire Emblem Heroes by ΠR. File:Cipher Eldigan Artwork.png|Artwork of Eldigan from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yugo Okuma. File:Eldigan Sketch.jpg|A sketch of Eldigan made by Kotaro Yamada. File:Sketch of Quan Sigurd Eldigan.jpg|A sketch of Eldigan, Sigurd, and Quan made by Rika Suzuki. File:Cipher SketchMayo.jpg|Artwork of Eldigan, Sigurd, and Quan made by Mayo. File:Eltshan (Oosawa manga).png|Eldigan, as he appears in the Oosawa manga adaptation. File:Eltshan TGC 1.jpg|Eldigan, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Paladin. File:Eltshan_(Promotional_TCG_Series).jpeg|Eldigan, as he appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 10 Paladin. File:Quan, Sigurd, and Eldigan Cipher.jpg|Artwork of Eldigan, Quan, and Sigurd by Mayo in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-009HN.png|Eldigan as a Cavalier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-008R.png|Eldigan as a Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:P06-011PR.png File:Eldigan card 25.jpg|Eldigan as a Paladin in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Eltshan Figurine.jpeg|A figurine of Eldigan. File:Eltshan.png|Eldigan's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. References Category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色